jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Bloodline Emote Battle Guide
__TOC__ RP Difficulty level: Medium Pros: * Exceptional damage and offense. * Hit and run mechanics and easy disengaging. * The best mobility. * Fits perfectly in the "assassin" play/fighting style. Cons: * Very high costs. * Many stats need to be upgraded equally. * Demands strategy and thought before every move as it will greatly penalize if failure is met. * Too aggressive, but in inexperienced hands, too predictable as well. Introduction Those who inherit the Inuzuka kekkei genkai are capable to from a very strong bond with a canine companion (Nindog) that will assist them in all situations and unique techniques. Stats: Tools: Unlocks powermoves and improves the nindog's combat stats (meaning that if you have 2 tools your nindog will have 2 on their Taijutsu defense/power, energy Regen, speed and melee speed stats). Melee speed: Increases the effectivity of their “instinctive” reactions and their signature “Tsume” fighting style. Chakra control: Unlocks techniques and determines the effectivity of their sense of smell. Tsume fighting style: Costs 2 energy points per turn, gives 4 melee speed and speed and 3 taijutsu power to the Inuzuka. It also skips the energy costs for dashes during combat. Passive: Instinct: The Inuzuka posses sharp senses, depending on their rank, after a certain amount of turns they can perform an instinct reaction. This means that on their defensive turn they’ll avoid entirely the attack and immediately deliver a counter attack with no extra energy cost and can be proportional to the avoided attack, the target will need to have an extra defensive turn and the Inuzuka’s offensive turn will begin right after. Inuzuka Techniques D-Rank Techniques: The Inuzuka and his/her nindog have a long way to become “alpha”. He/She may perform an instinctive reaction after 6 turns of using Tsume, with a limit of only 4 taijutsu power and a single strike. Nindog stats: Max tai power/defense = 4 Max melee speed = 4 Max HP = 2 Energy Regen per turn = 2 The Inuzuka will take 3 turns to detect a single target nearby recon (roleplay wise) this requires at least chakra control 4. Improving your sense smell for this period has a low chakra cost. Four Legged Technique Lunge: The Inuzuka will get on fours and will be able to lunge themselves at the target, this is a highly acrobatic attack. If the contact is successful they may immediately begin an extra offensive turn and cause an extra direct damage of 2 Taijutsu power. Can be done every 7 turns. Speed invested: D - Rank: Speed 1-4: Chakra cost low, if successful the Inuzuka will earn 2 energy on their extra offensive turn. From this point, the Inuzuka can follow up with a combo attack with their nindog: C - rank: Speed 5-7: Chakra cost medium and will earn 3 energy on their extra offensive turn. B - rank: Speed 8-9: Chakra cost high and will earn 4 energy on their extra offensive turn. A - rank: Speed 10: Chakra cost very high. And will earn 5 Energy on their extra offensive turn. Nindog Power Move 1, Ambush: The Inuzuka makes an attack (close quarters/close range) with a considerable amount of speed invested. The nindog may follow up with a second attack immediately after the target defends against it if attack speed invested is higher than the one invested on the initial attack. The nindog can spend 2 extra energy to add his attack to the overall attack the Inuzuka is currently doing but this will have to be stated. Note: Even if the Inuzuka is countered by a defensive power move the nindog can proceed with this offensive move. Can be done every 5 turns. C-Rank Techniques: The Inuzuka and his/her nindog are understanding each other even better. Your nindog is growing up. The technique the Inuzuka learns on this stage is passing fang, a powerful defense breaking technique that the Inuzuka does by himself/herself. Nindog stats: Max tai power/defense = 5 Max melee speed = 5 Max HP = 3 Energy Regen per turn = 2 Passing Fang Technique: Melee speed and Speed 4 and chakra control 4 The Inuzuka covers his/her body with chakra and launches themselves in a spinning barrage towards the enemy, while performing this technique they can damage ninjutsu defenses with ease and will be moderately exposed while doing so which means that if they are to be intercepted/stopped, their defenses will go down by 3 points while defending against the attack. Passing fang does extra 2 Taijutsu power damage against ninjutsu defenses. This can be followed up by an offensive nindog turn. Speed invested: C - Rank: Speed 4-5: Taijutsu power damage of 6 cost low and energy cost 3 B - rank: Speed 6-8: Taijutsu power damage of 8 cost medium and energy cost 4 A - rank: Speed 9: Taijutsu power damage of 9 cost high and energy cost 5 S - rank: Speed 10: Taijutsu power damage of 10 cost medium and energy cost 3 Nindog Powermove 2, Swipe: tools 4 energy cost: 4 The nindog uses their sharp claws to jump on the target and slash them, the target can dodge this depending on the speed of the nindog. If the nindog successfully makes contact, it will cause 3 taijutsu damage and it will be able to “mark” the target, after this the target will have -3 Taijutsu defense points for the next defensive turn. Can be done every 7 turns. B-Rank Techniques: The Inuzuka and their nindog have begun to be perceived as a formidable team, the dog is now more resistant. Nindog stats: Max tai power/defense = 5 Max melee speed = 5 Max HP = 4 Energy Regen per turn = 3 The Inuzuka's instincts improve, he/she may perform an instinctive reaction after 4 turns of using Tsume, with a limit of only 6 taijutsu power and a maximum of 2 strikes combo. They can now enhance their sense of smell even more with the advanced recon which means they only take 2 turns to detect targets nearby for a medium chakra cost. Fang Passing Fang: speed 6, Melee speed 6, Tools 6 the nindog transforms itself into a beast clone temporarily and proceeds to do a passing fang as the Inuzuka does this as well. There will be an initial cost for the attacks and then a standard cost to prolong it. even if one is stopped the other can continue the barrage, this technique is also ideal when dealing with multiple targets. Speed invested: Speed 6: Initial chakra cost: medium. Chakra cost per turn: Low Taijutsu power damage of 5 per hit. Speed 7: Initial chakra cost: medium. Chakra cost per turn: medium. Taijutsu power damage of 7 per hit. Speed 8: Initial chakra cost: high. Chakra cost per turn: medium Taijutsu power damage of 8 per hit Speed 9: Initial chakra cost: high. Chakra cost per turn: high Taijutsu power damage of 9 per hit Speed 10: Initial chakra cost: Very high. Chakra cost per turn: high. Taijutsu power damage of 10 per hit. Nindog Power Move 3, Bite: tools 7 if the target attacks the nindog with melee speed below 2 points of the nindog and they have their active Taijutsu defense points below 7, the nindog will proceed to avoid the attack and bite them delivering a pure damage of 6 HP this will grant the Inuzuka an immediate turn and the target will suffer a -4 Taijutsu defense their next defensive turn. Can be done every 12 turns. A-Rank Techniques: The Inuzuka and the nindog have become the "alpha" of his/her own pack. Nindog stats: Max tai power/defense = 6 Max melee speed = 6 Max HP = 6 '' ''Energy Regen per turn = 3 The nindog can become a beast clone with a "Very high" chakra cost, the nindog will attack like if it was the user (same stats). However, the nindog cannot do powermoves but can do Taijutsu combo attacks and use tsume style cost free. The chakra cost per turn to keep the nindog on this state is medium. Your instincts improve even more, the stat limit for instinct reactions goes up to a limit of 8 taijutsu power. Pack of Hounds: ninjutsu power 7 and chakra control 10 The Inuzuka makes a minor cut on them and slams their palms on the ground releasing a pack of hounds ready to attack. After each one attacks they will vanish (they are summoned into the battlefield temporarily). All hounds will disappear automatically after 4 turns. This can be done every 10 turns. Ninjutsu power 5: Chakra cost: Medium. 2 Hounds: each one can deliver an attack of 6 Taijutsu power, their overall speed will depend on the tools stat of the Inuzuka. They will have 6 Taijutsu defense and when it runs out they will disappear. Ninjutsu power 7: Chakra cost: high 3 Hounds:each one can deliver an attack of 7 Taijutsu power, their overall speed will depend on the tools stat of the Inuzuka. They will have 7 Taijutsu defense and when it runs out they will disappear. Ninjutsu power 10: Chakra cost: Very high. 4 hounds: each one can deliver an attack of 9 Taijutsu power but keep a Taijutsu defense of 7. Special Move: Tracking fang: nin power 10 Your 4 hounds go underground at high speed, if the user's active Taijutsu defense is below 3 points of the hounds speed, the target will lose the next turn, granting the Inuzuka another whole turn, the damage done to the target will be pure and all hounds will disappear after this. Can be done every 9 turns. Nindog Powermove 4, Catch: 3 tools 9 If the nindog is at close range it can intercept any projectile tool that is targeted at the Inuzuka or itself. The projectile needs to have 1 or more points of speed below the nindog's Taijutsu defense. The Inuzuka may equip the tool later on after this move. Can be done every 4 turns. S-Rank Techniques: An Inuzuka at this rank is extremely dangerous and their instincts are at their peak. The nindog is now a force to be reckoned with. Nindog stats: Max tai power/defense = 7 Max melee speed = 7 Max HP = 8 Energy Regen per turn = 4 Your instincts improve and your reactions allow 9 taijutsu power and a maximum of 3 strikes combo. You can do the alpha recon, for a cost of very high chakra control, you enhance your sense of smell to detect targets nearby immediately and also being able to track down objects previously smelt or people you are familiar with the scent of (inside the same country, no cross country tracking) however this has a minute duration so it has to be used wisely. The Inuzuka and their nindog learn a legendary technique, the human-beast transformation. Human Beast Transformation: The Inuzuka and their nindog merge and transform into a massive two headed wolf/dog. The transformation costs 3 whole chakra points (That would equate to 30 chakra points). In this state the beast has a boost in stats: Taijutsu power +6 Melee speed +5 Speed +4 the beast has an energy regeneration of 4 and 4 extra active Taijutsu defense points (that accumulate) So at the time of casting, the beast will have a total of 14 active Taijutsu defense points. It's HP however, will be the same as the Inuzuka user, so beware. Besides these buffs, they can attempt an improved version of fang passing fang called "wolf passing wolf" Wolf Passing Wolf: mechanically speaking it works as a ninjutsu 10 fang passing fang with the same costs as well (can be prolonged). If the technique makes contact it will make direct pure damage of 15 HP and to anyone nearby will cause a damage of 5 HP. Note: If Targets were marked by the nindog within the 10 turns before this technique was made, said targets will have to spend 2 extra energy to dodge this attack. This technique physically cannot be intercepted, ninjutsu defenses may be more useful to defend against it: Ninjutsu defense below or equal to 8: Goes through them, no defense. Ninjutsu defense 9: goes through them but reduces the total damage of the direct hit to a total of 9 HP. Ninjutsu defense 10: Stops the technique's trajectory but if it's extended it will destroy said defense on the next turn. (The target has a chance to move away) This technique can only be attempted twice whilst in the Human Beast Form. Human Beast Form can only be done every 16 turns. Intercepting Fang Passing Fang/ Passing Fang: If the target wants to stop a barrage of this nature, instead of directly defending against the technique they will need to attack the target with a speed higher or equal than the one invested on the technique, same requisites for power. However, if the interception was made by close quarters/taijutsu, it will also demand 3 energy points more because of the effort you’ll need to make the spinning motion meet an absolute stop. Category:Emote Battle Guide